


Carzy life

by Safira1805



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safira1805/pseuds/Safira1805
Summary: Just a family fluff.... Lillian is a good mom int his fic.... Lena is a single mom trying her best to take care of her daughter and little does she knows that her daughter plans to do the same for her so she can be happy again....
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Carzy life

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluff piece.. do let me know if you guys like it .....will try to update on weekly bases

"Kara Lori Luthor?? Where are you?"

"Over here grandma, I am in the drawing-room…." Comes a soft voice  
There you are!! Lillian was looking at a 9 year old girl in Infront of the TV who was not even looking up at her…. “what exactly are you doing here young lady?” 

“Ohh grandma nothing much you know its time for my lucy lane show….” Lillian just looked at the girl who was just looking at her with her cute ….

“Very well I know that but you do know your mummy is going for a conference and if you don’t eat your breakfast which is still in your plate you will miss to say good bye…”

The little girl looked at her grandma as if she just got an electric shock… “Ohh no no mommy can never leave without saying goodbye ..come on granns u know that….”  
Lillian just rolled her eyes on her pet name… “I really don’t know from where u get these wired names that you call me…”  
“Hahah u should thank lucy she helps me….”

“You and your show lucy lane… if I ever get to meet her I should ask her to stop spoiling my grandkid….”

“Wow can you try to meet her though???” Kara was now jumping on the sofa as if it was the best thing, she has ever heard…. Please grandma please can you do it…. can u make me meet her please, I will consider it as my best birthday gift please…. Kara was really good at pouting, so she was using that plus her puppy eyes on Lillian.

Lillian was about to say something but was interrupted….

“Hey kiddo, I see u r blackmailing my mother for something huh with your cute pout and puppy strategy….”

“Mommmyyyyy you are hereeeee!!!” And kara jumped into her arms….

“I missed you kiddo!!!” Lena was hugging Kara so tight as if she was running away somewhere

“I missed you too mommy and ouch its hurting”

“Ohh I am sorry baby….mommy loves you so much that couldn’t help it …you see its mommys love…So what’s is going on here…I see you still haven’t had you breakfast I see ….”Lena said

“Yes can you tell her Lena that she needs to have it rather than just watching TV” …. Lillian peached in 

“So I see that grandma is complaining about you kiddo….why have you not yet ??”lena asked the little girl who was just trying to hid herself from lena 

“No mummy I was going to have it but than you know how I am ….I dint want to offend lucy by not giving her fully concentration of mine…”

“Huh huh !!!” Lena said and at the same time Lillian whispered “excuses excuses”

And both Kara and Lena looked at her with their green eyes…it made Lillian heart ache in a good way of curse… she still remember when Lena was at the same age when they adopted her and it was the best thing ever that happen to her and now she had a grand daughter who remembered her of Lena childhood so much…

“You know mummy granny says she can make me meet Lucy as a birthday gift for tomorrow isn’t it granns….”

“Is it now ??” Lena asked

“Hey I didn’t agree to it and if I ever meet her I will be just complaining for spoiling my precious granddaughter…”

Lena couldn’t hold her laugh when she saw Kara’s face in red shade at Lillian’s words it was as if she was so offended that she was thinking to disown Lillian…

“Ok ok I don’t want to fall in between you too!! So will u like to have breakfast with me kiddo?”

“Really yes!! I would love it…” the little girl gave her brightest smile she had ever seen, its really hard for Lena with all the workload and taking care of Kara without Sam …. She is really great fully that Lillian was there to help them when her wife Sam passed away 3 year ago since than it has just been just 3 against the whole world.

She tries her best to be there for kara whenever she can… and she is glad that kara being a kid also understand her and never complains 

“Mommy are you coming or not ??”

“Yes coming” and both mother and daughter were having breakfast Infront of telly with lanes show and kara was explaining Lena that the anchor is really cool she plays games and shows documentary and stuff…

They were there for a while after they finished the breakfast Lena was about to leave for work when kara held her hand…”yes baby do you need something ?” lena kneeled down to kara

“Mommy I know my birthday is tomorrow but is it possible to give me mums letter before my birthday as in today ? “

Lena just looked at her…. kara rarely spoke about Sam but she knows that the kid do miss her a lot and doesn’t talk about her because of her she didnt want Lena to be sad…

“Hey kido you know the drill …your mom wanted it to give you on your birthday only…”

With that reply kara really looked sad and it hurt Lena to see her daughter like this so she gave in and as this was the last letter that she will be getting that Sam wrote for kara so she could understand why she wanted it so desperately…

“You know I can never say no to you if you look like that” and with that she went in her room and got the last letter and gave it to kara

“Here you go !!” and that made the little girl so happy that she instantly took it and run into her room….

Lena sadly sighed and was making her way to leave when Lillian holds her way 

“Are you ok ? “ Lilian was really worried about Lena….after Sam's death, she has hardly been herself always trying to be busy with work but she made sure that she always had time for kara….she never let her down she always took care of her but never took care of herself. Lillian wanted lena to get married again but she always refused saying that humans only love once and for her that love was Sam and no one can take her place.

“Yeah I am …. Just feeling jealous I guess that at least Kara has Sam’s letter but I don’t” ….with that she left for work


End file.
